


The Loud House: Birthdays, Confessions, and Drugs

by DeadRussianWolf



Series: Sharp Loud Family [1]
Category: The Loud House
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Luna Loud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Luna Loud nears her 16th birthday. Something's got to change in her life style if she wants to make it out in the real world. "You know I still love you no matter what Max did to you." Luna said draping her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. Sam laughed. "I still love the depressed drug addict siting next to me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Sunlight poured through the window. Luna Anastasia Loud picked her head up sleepily. The calendar read, 'October 31'. This date did not register in her mind for quite a few seconds. Then she realized, _It's Halloween, Frank Iero's birthday, and my own birthday._ It was Luna's birthday. So she was officially 16. She looked at the clock. It said, 5:32. She still had quite awhile until it was time for school. So she ran through a few memories. _I've been a rocker since I was 12. Is this all I am? Am I something more than someone who always turns it up to 11? Or do I possess some Edgar Allan Poe blood?_ she asked herself. This question had came to her mind several times; especially around Lucy. Luna had remembered when Lucy had told her a weeks ago.

\-------------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know people can be emo and punk."

"Huh?" Luna had asked.

 

"Have you ever noticed besides your rocker side, you have a dark Gothic side?" Lucy had asked.

 

"Never thought about it." Luna had responded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------END OF FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Maybe Lucy's right. Maybe I'm part goth._ All of this contemplating had made time flash by. Luna looked at the clock. No doubt that Rita and Lynn Sr. would be calling the kids to get ready for school soon. _A few minutes early wouldn't hurt._ She thought _._ Luna sighed, got out of her bed and headed to the closet.


	2. Killer Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's life force is almost squeezed out by Luan's hug.

Just as Luna predicted Rita called, "Kids time to get up for school!" Luna looked through the piles of clothes in her and Luan's closet. She pulled out a black band jacket, black jeans, and completely black converse.

When Luna turned around to go change, Luan ran over and hugged her. Luan could of squeezed the life force out of Luna. "Happy Birthday!"

 

"Thanks Luan, but can you stop hugging me? Your squeezing me to death."

 

Luan stopped and stepped back. "Entering your emo phase?"

 

"No."

 

"Sure looks like that to me. Besides we don't need two Lucy's around.

 

"Lucy isn't emo, she's goth!" Luna snapped.

 

"I didn't know you even knew the difference." Luan said amused.

 

"Why do you think that?!" Luna asked furiously.

 

"Well all of you mental disorders, silly! ADHD, Bipolar-depression....." Luan continued.

Luna quickly changed head out of the room. Luna slowly put make-up on. She was supposed to be Black Parade era Gerard Way.


	3. Performing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school has a Halloween performance.

Luna looked down at her desk. The school was going to have a Halloween Concert; but here's the catch, it's during the day. Her band Lunar Night, was going to perform Welcome To The Black Parade. Hints why she was wearing skeleton face-paint and had white temporary hair dye in. A voice came over the intercom, "Students performing in the Halloween concert may head down to the auditorium." Luna stood up and left.

In the auditorium she met with her band mates, Aiden Exughen (who had green hair), Logan Stetalinsky (blue hair), Jack Goncar (ginger), Cole Sinsfree (black hair), and Dalex Hefman (blonde). "This exciting. Our first gig." said Cole.

"Yea. You can say that again." Jack responded. The group had practiced for 20 minutes then it was their time to go up on stage.

Luna usually wasn't the lead singer; it was Aiden's job. But Luna knew that song inside out. It spoke to her. Aiden had let her sing the song. As the group headed on stage, they headed to their instruments. Cole went over to the piano. Jack sat at the drums. Logan picked up his bass. And Aiden and Dalex gripped onto their guitars. Luna took a deep breath and began to sing,"When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned? He said, will you defeat them Your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join the black parade When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, son, when you grow up You will be the savior of the broken The beaten, and the damned?" The music began to pick up. Luna tapped her foot on the ground to match the beat, "Sometimes I get the feeling She's watching over me And other times I feel like I should go And through it all The rise and fall The bodies in the streets And when you're gone, we want you all to know We'll carry on, we'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And in my heart I can't contain it The anthem won't explain it A world that sends you reeling From decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all So paint it black And take it back Let's shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end We hear the call To carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches On and on, we carry through the fears "Oh, oh, oh" Disappointed faces of your peers" "Oh, oh, oh" Take a look at me 'Cause I could not care at all Do or die You'll never make me Because the world Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna all We want to play this part Won't explain Or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer For all the broken Listen here Because it's who we are I'm just a man I'm not a hero Just a boy who had to sing this song I'm just a man I'm not a hero I don't care We'll carry on We'll carry on And though your dead and gone, believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on Do or die You'll never make me Because the world Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna know We want to play this part Do or die" "we'll carry on"Aiden sang. "You'll never make me" "we'll carry on" "Because the world" "we'll carry on" "Will never take my heart You can try You'll never break me We wanna all We want to play this part " "we'll carry on"

The crowd cheered. "And now for the last song of the night, The Kill."

Luna started to sing again. "What if I wanted to break. Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do? What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do? Come, break me down. Bury me, bury me, I am finished with you. What if I wanted to fight, beg for the rest of my life, What would you do? You say you wanted more What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you Come, break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you Look in my eyes You're killing me, killing me All I wanted was you. I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. I've finally found myself. Fighting for a chance, I know now, this is who I really am. Come, break me down Bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes; You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you. Come, break me down. Break me down. Break me down. What if I wanted to break? What if I, what if I, what if I. Bury me, bury me."The crowd went wild. Luna smirked.


	4. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna walks into a room, where Sam Sharp and her boyfriend, Max are fighting.

Luna headed out of the auditorium, happy as could be. _I did so well!_ Yelling sounded in Luna's ears. In a closet, Sam Sharp her boyfriend, Max Altand, where fighting. "That's it. It's over, Max." Sam turned around and opened the door. Sam was shocked to see Luna standing outside. "Oh hi, Luna." Sam said blushing.

 

"Hey, dude.You broke up with Max?"

 

Sam sighed. "What could I do? He was being a totally douche." Sam turned the other rocker. "So since I'm single now, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

 

"Sure. When?" Luna asked.

 

"Tonight." Sam answered.

 

"Oh okay."

 

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked worriedly.

 

"No. I need to go home to wash up."

 

"Okay. See you at 9, LuneyBear."

 

"Proshchay, Sammie."


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Luna go on a date.

Luna washed off her face paint then headed into Lincoln's room. "I need a favor, Linc."

 

"I'm busy."

 

"Fine, I'll tell everyone your secret, gay boy." Luna smirked.

 

"Okay. What do you need?" Lincoln asked looking at her. Lincoln and Luna where close. They told each other everything. One night Luna had confessed to being lesbian. After that Lincoln had said he was Polysexual, meaning he was attracted to boys, girls, and non-binary people. 

"I need you to keep people from knowing something?"

 

"What's that something?" Lincoln eyeballed Luna.

"Sam asked me out. I said yes. We're going on a date."

 

"I'm assuming that Sam's a girl, right?"

 

"Yea."

 

"Okay. I'll do it."

 

"Thanks, Linc! Your the best brother ever!" Luna hugged Lincoln then raced out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, converse, and a pull over hoodie. _This is the right place, right?_ Luna thought in the parking lot of McDonald's. "Hey, Luneybear." Sam was dressed in fancy clothes.

 

"Hi, Sam." The two held hands and went inside. The date had been a success. Before Luna knew it the night had gone by. "We should head home." Luna said.

 

"yea."

 

About four minutes into their trip home, Sam and Luna heard a voice call to her. "Hey Sam." The two turned around to see none other then, Max Atland.

 


	6. Max's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets revenge.

"Why'd you dump me, Sam?" Max asked.

 

"Because, you're a douche." Sam snarled.

 

"Oh. Is this a douche move, then?" Max grabbed a gun from the side of his belt and shot Luna in the shoulder, the upper-arm, and the leg. She fell to the ground. Max lunged on her and beat her. PUNCH! PUNCH! Max pulled out a knife and stabbed Luna in the left eye. Blood oozed out. Luna's face was bloody, bruise, and battered.

 

Max stood up and grabbed Sam by the arm and threw her in the car. Luna had pretty much figured out what happened. After a few minutes he threw Sam out. Sam's clothes where torn and sloppy put back on. Max drove away leaving the girls in the dust. Sam dropped right by Luna. "Luna, are you okay?"

 

"No. That douche shot me in the shoulder." Luna responded coughing up blood. Sam pulled her girlfriend up. "Come on we need to get you home."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam rang the door bell to the Loud residents. Lincoln opened the door. "Holy shit!" he yelled, his eyes wide.

 

"Language, Lincoln!" Rita yelled from the couch angrily. Rita came over to see what it was. She gasped in horror. Rita helped Sam take Luna to the couch. They laid her down. Soon the Loud family was crowded around her.

Luna began to recall the story. "I never told you guys this because I didn't know how you would react to this." Luna took a deep breath. "I'm lesbian. That person named Sam, I had a crush on is a girl and she's right here." Sam waved to the Loud clan.

"But you liked Hugh." Lori stammered.

 

"no. I wanted to befriend him. I'm just Socially Awkward. So Sam's ex, Max came after us, after we where done with our date."

 

Leni looked at her. "You should of told me that you were going on a date. I could of lent you better clothes then that." Lynn Sr. quieted Leni.

 

"So Max attacked me. He punched me. He stabbed me in the eye and shot me in the shoulder."

Everyone gasped. Even Lori, who seemed pissed off at the time. Luna looked at everyone. "That's not the worst part. I think Max raped Sam."

 


	7. The ER

Luna's breath was heavy; every few seconds she'd take in a gulp of air. The Loud family had all just been talking to each other. Lincoln asked, "Aren't we gonna do something about Luna?"

 

"Lincoln's right. If we don't do anything soon, Luna will go blind in her left eye."

 

Lynn Sr. and Rita finally recovered from there shock. "Okay kids, into the car!" Lynn Sr. called.

 

Rita looked at Sam. "Will you be okay to walk home?"

 

Sam shook her head. "My parents will kill me if they found out what happened. They'd lay out my remains from here to New York City!"

 

"Okay. Then let's go."

 

Once in the car Luna remembered something. Last time she'd been in the hospital for herself was when she had Tuberculosis when she was three years old.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news was in. Luna would have surgery to get the three bullets out; and she'd have stitches on her eye. Luna was about to go under, she took a deep breath.

 

 

 


	8. Results

Luna awoke to people around her. "How are you feeling?" Rita asked.

 

"Horrible. Wait what the hell!"

 

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

 

"I can't see out of my left eye!" Luna wailed.

 

"That's probably nothing. Cover your right eye with your hand." Leni suggested.

 

Luna did as her sister said. All she saw was darkness. "Well?" Lori asked, tapping her foot.

 

"Nothing," Luna gulped, "Lisa, what's wrong with my eye?"

 

"You said Max stabbed deep in the eye, correct."

 

Luna nodded.

 

Lisa looked at her. "The answer is simple. You're blind in your left eye."

 

"What!"


End file.
